The Broken
by Unicorngirl1101
Summary: After Estelle is released from the hospital, she will face her biggest challenge. High school. Sequel to The Lonely! Homestuck belongs to the Hussmeister
1. A new challenge

**Hey! I'm back with a new story, a sequel to The Lonely! Please read that first or you will be SUPER confused! I'll be covering more peoples POV, so I'll try to include who your perspective is from each chapter. **

(Vriskas POV)

Ah, finally! Sophomore year. No more being the baby of the school, not that you ever were, you have enormous social power and you know it. You flaunt it with ease, and with Dave and TZ with you who knows what'll happen. You also have Sollux, but that desperate little prick is hardly anything to you. Walking into homeroom you see Feferi, Terezi and Eridan waiting for you by the window, where you typically sit. You flip your hair over your shoulder, and walk over to your cohorts. Feferi see's you first and excitedly hops up to greet you. As she should.

"Vris! How are you?" she practically skips over to you. You accept her hug, and you take your typical place on the windowsil

"Okay, what's the gossip?" You direct the question to Eridan. He pulls out a small notebook and flips it open.

"wwe are of course. Your Hallowween party is already anticipated, but you need to build up a little hype if it'll top last years."

"I have a plan, no need to fret my children." you smirk.

Eridan continues. "Estelle will be returning to school and it looks like she's in most of our classes, and, wwell speak of the devvil" he tips his chin towards the door, and sure enough Estelle is closing the door behind her.

You smile evily before yelling."Hey look! Its Crazy Clearwater!"

The class erupts into laughter. You accept the high fives gloatingly. Estelle acts like she doesn't hear you and sits down in her seat. You grab Terezi's cane and poke Estelle with it. She gets up to move desks but trips on another classmates outstretched foot. Her bag goes flying and all her papers scatter. The class is practically crying with laughter. she sits up and sighs, then she picks up all her papers and her bag, and goes to sit in the corner desk, not saying a word.

You smirk. This is gonna be a fun year.

(Estelles POV)

Well, that was fun. You think to yourself as you organize your papers. None of your friends are in this class, but you have Math with John and Karkat next, so you just need to last untill you can disappear into the group. Your phones buzzing, Rose.

TT: whats the damage?

CF: Vriska, Eridan, Feferi, and Terezi

TT: ouch…..

CF: I know right!

TT: well, we have english together after lunch, if that helps.

CF: I'll figure it out, don't worry!

TT: okay then

tenacleTherapist [TT] has ceased pestering chaoticFairy [CF]

You put your phone away and you hear students counting down. Of course, if the teacher isn't here after 15 minutes, we ditch. The teacher doesn't show up, and if they do, you wouldn't know. You bolt to the library the second you can and pull out the first book you see. Its the best homeroom ever.

You walk into math class and hurry over to sit in the corner. John walks in and sits next to you, Karkat eventualy makes it and sits in front of you, the two of them baisicaly forming a sheild. Math passes uneventfully, and you make it through history, barely. Sollux sat behind you and spitballed you all class.

Lunch comes and you find Karkat, Rose, Kanaya, Aradia and John standing by the door waiting for you. John see's you first.

"Estelle! You coming to lunch with us? Sophmores get to go off grounds."

'' Sure, okay." You shrug.

You all walk in a small group to a local sandwich shop. You order, eat, and walk back, it was a quiet affair. The day passes, as does any other, you practice your instroments, you draw some stuff, nothing happens. Its around Midnight when you realize something. You don't care. You don't care about what'll happen when you aren't around, you don't care about calculus, or history, you don't care about the boring, tedious small talk of the day. You don't care. You lay back on your bed and smile. The first real one in a long time.

(Karkats POV)

You lay back on your bed and smile. That one smile, the smile you only get as a kid. The smile you get after eating a tub of ice cream without your mom knowing, and you didn't get caught. Everythings perfect. Estelles back (her hair's still red,) Sophomore year is here, everythings great. Estelle still loves the sweatshirts, but hey, old habits die hard. The next day comes, and the day after that, and the day after that. And it gets steadily fucking colder, like scarves and shit by like early October. Life goes on.

Your alarm clock rings and you roll your ass out of bed. You slip a black shirt over your head, pull on a pair of jeans, and slip into your old ratty Converse. You head downstairs and make yourself breakfast. Ah, bacon. Thou art so perfect. You pull out your jacket and you make it out the door by is already outside waiting for you in a Black sweater (oversized as usual,) grey leggings, teal Converse, and a smirk on her face. She see's you walking over and starts heading over to her car with the family driver already inside. You hop into the plush interior practicaly headfirst and as soon as you sit down you turn on the seat warmer. It is fucking cold out there. Estelle sits in the front as usual but turns around to face you in the backseat.

"We're giving John a ride, okay?"

"Sure."

You stare out the window, watching the leaves on the trees. Early Fall is so beautiful. With a perfect blend of greens and oranges, its a clash between seasons. And judging by the weather, Fall is kicking ass. You pull up to Johns house and he hops in and immeditaly starts talking quickly. You join in the conversations and overall its not a horrible ride. You pull up to the school and you see the new student council canidates holding stands out front for the voters to check out. Among them is Kanaya Maryam. You walk up to her table where Rose is keeping her company. They greet you all, tell you anout the stand, and after promising to vote for them, you go to homeroom.

You have Aradia and Jade in your class, but you have Sollux and Dave too. You walk in to take your normal spot in the corner, only to see Sollux and Dave got there first. You sigh and walk to the otherside of the room. You take out the book they assigned you for English and start reading. Its not a horrible book, but you are thoroughly bored. Homeroom passes, so does Math, Biology and English. Lunch comes and goes, and after Art, Gym. One of the only classes with Estelle. Now that Dirk quit, gym is worse than before. No spur of the moment competitions, no music to run with. Nothing.

(Vriskas POV)

You are in a bad mood. Scratch that. You are in a horrible mood. Estelle will be tougher to crack than you thought. You march up to your doorstep and slam the door behind you on the way in. Your older sister Anerea see's you and walks over to you.

"Hard day?" She asks smirking

"Whats it to you?" You snap. All you really want is to consult your eight ball.

She smiles a little wider. "Grumpy eh? Hows Estelle coming?"

You scowl, of course she knows, she is your sister after all. "Interesting." You say as you storm downstairs to your room.

You have the entire basement to yourself and you love it. You jump on your computer to check on social media. You are a queen on there, with more total followers (over a multitude of websites) than all the Kardashians combined. You see something unusual, Estelle posted something on Facebook. A picture of a hazy purplish blue sky with a long tendril of smoke curling across it. Weird.

You turn away from the computer and pull out a notebook where you are prewriting some notes to stick in a certain someones locker. You look over the sheet and an evil smile creeps across your face. This, will be interesting.


	2. Shell Shocked

(Estelles POV)

You walk into French and sit in the corner. You sigh, you are fluent in french so you could practically skip this class and still get straight A's. Skipping would have other advantages, you have Vriska and Eridan in this class, so its less than enjoyable. You slump down into your seat. Speaking of Eridan and Vriska, they are no where to be seen.

(Vriskas POV)

"Is this it?"

"Yes. This is the one."

"Fiiiiiiiinaly!"

"Wwhats the friggin code?"

"I don't glubbin know! Equius has it!"

"No I do not."

"I think TZ ha'th it."

"She better, or I'm gonna fly off the fucking handle."

"Relax guys, I got it."

"Vris do you have the notes?"

"Of course. I am the one who thought this up remembeeeeeeeer?"

"Just stuff em in already. Wwe have to get to class before it looks suspicious!"

"We are working as fast as we can!"

"Just close it and stuff the rest in through the slats. I can smell suspicion from somewhere and it makes me nervous."

"Okay, that'th the last of them. Let'th go."

"Wwatevver."

(Estelles POV)

Eridan and Vriska walk in and sit down right before the french teacher walks in. French is pointless, boring, and irritating as always. You walk to your locker to drop off some books before the ride home, and you notice a ton of people staring and pointing at you and your locker. You shrug it off and twist the code. You are almost swallowed by the mound of paper. You step back and pick up a note. They all look the same, little folded up notes. You open one up and you see it typed in big black letters

GO DIE

others bear similar messages. Kill yourself, Crazy Clearwater. You should have died. We were better off without you. Stuff like that.

You see the principal walking down the hall. She stops and looks at you then picks up a note. She smirks at you. "Nice to see you got your daily reminder." She crumples it up and walks off, leaving the whole hallway laughing at you and your face as red as your hair.

You bolt. No questions, no answers. You know who did this. Maybe its the madness you got from your father,but you want revenge. You run out of the school building and tear down the street. You head into the local art store and pick up 12 cans of spray paint. You drop a hundred on the counter and bolt out the door. You head home and immediately start sketching. You have some work to do.

(Karkats POV)

You head out the school building and see a text from Estelle. Had to leave early, see you soon. You are worried and slightly afraid for her safety, but you know Estelle can take care of herself. Buuuut,No. No buts, you know Estelle hates it when you smother her. You see something different in the parking lot, Gamzee's truck.

"Hey Karbro!" The juggalo comes up behind you.

"What do you want fuckface?"

"Woah brother, slow down. I was just wondering if you want to come to get ice cream. Me, Tavbabe, Rose, Kan and John are coming."

"No. I have homework." You say flatly.

Gamzees face visibly falls. "Oh, okay then brother, see you 'round" You scowl and hop in the car. You sink into the cushioned seats. You get to your room and flop on your bed. You hear a knock and look up, its your new 'Mom'. She steps into the room and leans against the wall facing you.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" she speaks in a delicate accent, like Kan's, but Scottish.

"Umm….. I don't know actually."

She looks at you coldly. "You must have some idea."

You think for a second. "An author maybe."

She smiles. "Okay, I'll sign you up for writing classes, then. Have fun!"

You stop her. "Wait what? I don't want writing classes!"

She looks confused. "But if you're going to have your first novel out by 19, you need to get a move on. We can't have a failure in the family, thats Estelles job." She smirks, "An artist, who does she think she is?"

You fall back onto your bed, shell shocked for what feels liked the millionth time lately.


	3. Strife

(Karkats POV)

Next day you walk into your fifth period class practically hopping with excitement. Strife class! Freshmen aren't allowed to take this, but all the freshmen train outside of school anyways. You walk in and sit next to Estelle. You have all your friends in this class, but you also have all your enimes. You hear the door slam and in walks Mindfang, followed by Dirk. Mindfang turns to you.

"This is Strife. I have kindly invited mr. Strider in here today since he is most qualified. Only one person known to date has beat to use your worthless minds for something today."She storms out and leaves Estelle blushing. She's wearing a long black sweatshirt at least 4 sizes to big, a black skirt, grey and black striped leggings, and black hightops. She pulls up her hood and it flops over about half of her face. You snort and pull it up.

Dirk turns to you and smirks. "Get your weapons." Everyone clambers up tograb the good weapons. After most of the people sit back down, you and Estelle get up. You grab your traditional sickles, while Estelle grabs the scythe? She's only at least four eleven, even shorter than Nepeta, and the scythe is at least 6 feet tall, but she picks it up and gives it a test flip with ease. You both walk back, and everyones staring at Estelle with the scythe. She odviously hates the attention. Dirk raises his eyebrows at her, then turns to the class.

"Okay, so I'm gonna bring up two people to the front at a time to fight. First up, Egbert and Pyrope."

John gulps as he steps up, hammer in hand. Terezi smirks and steps up confidently. Dirk blows his whistle, and the fight starts. John goes in with the hammer, only to be knocked off balance and tripped. Thats it. The fights over.

Dirk helps John up and pats him on the back. "Okay, Peixes and Lejion." Nepeta walks up and meets Feferi in the middle. She pulls out her claws and the fight begins. Nepeta is small and fast and ducks in and out of Feferis range, slashing and ripping. Feferi uses her trident, but is pinned by Nepeta in the end. Dirk smiles. The same smile he wore on the first day of gym.

"Okay, I'm gonna call doubles. Serket and Zahhak versus Vantas and Clearwater." Equius and Vriska step up, and You and Estelle meet them there. You're walking behind Estelle, and with the scythe and the hood, she really looks like the grim reaper. The whistle blows and the fight begins, you gulp. Ready or not, this is it.

(Estelles POV)

You and Karkat kinda each take on an opponant, him and Equius, leaving you to Vriska. You use the scythes reach to your advantage, since you can't get in very close. You feel the scythe being pulled out of your hand and Vriskas voice in your head. Fight me hand to hand. Lets settle this evenly. You use the suspended scythe as your leverage and flip off it, and you use all the techniques you know. The audience sits in wrapt attention. It appears to them you willingly abandoned your scythe and are now choosing to fight like this. Vriska blocks the attacks, but it takes most of her concentration. You really hope Karkats doing better than you.

(Karkats POV)

You bob and weave, using your size to your adavantage, and you attempt to hook Equius's legs with the sickles, but he seems to know your strategy. You see an opening in his guard and you take it. You knock him back and Dirk calls it fair.

(Estelles POV)

You flip over her shoulder and pick up the scythe. As she turns to face you, you trip her and pin her with the scythe against her neck. You see something in her eyes you never thought you'd see. Fear.

"Stay out of my life." You hiss before standing and hurrying back to your seat. You really hope this is worth it.

(Vriska POV)

You slump back in your seat. Eridan sits next to you. "Wwhat the hell happened out there?"

"I couldn't control her! All I could do is take her scythe, trust me I tried more, I would have strangled her if I could."

You shif in your seat and see a small crumpled up peice of paper next to you. You open it.

_You may have won this round,_

_But this is not the end_

_This story will continue_

_Under my lock and key _

_I'll show you what happens when you mess with red_.

Its marked with a small spot of blue blood, your blood, you realize. You see Estelle cleaning the scythe off, as if nothing ever happend.

You will get your revenge, and it will be sweet.


	4. A deal

**A/N: if you were confused in the second chapters POV for Vriska, the speaking order was: Vriska, Equius, Vriska, Eridan, Feferi, Equius, Sollux, Dave, Terezi, Feferi, Vriska, Eridan, Equius, Terezi, Sollux, Eridan. **

(Estelle)

You run out of the gym as soon as the bell rings, with a pass from your last class, as soon as you get the spray paint, your sketch, and your timer, you race outside and start your work.

(Vriska)

You exit your last class of the day you see Eridan running towards you. He grabs your arm and pulls you outside.

"E.D, what the hell?"

"Outside, something big happened, vvery big, vvery, vvery big."

You get outside to see a large crowd surrounding the back school wall. A large mural of a spider being wrapped in its own web by a fairy, in vivid neon, covers the entire wall. The fairy, gothic and beautiful, painted in a purplish black, contrast amazingly against the presumed glow in the dark thread. The background is a haze of neon flowers and trees,and the spider is, blue? You see black calligraphy painted carefully along the bottom. Madness is beauty. You are furious but in awe at the same time. You see Estelle standing near the front, snapping a photo with a camera, that little bitch. She did this, and its evident what the true mural is. Estelle as the fairy, you as the spider, everything else the madness of life. You stalk away and sit on the hood of Anareas car. Eventually Estelle leaves, but not before the damn news team showed up and attempted to interview her. Gamzee had to step in when they refused to leave her alone after her telling them repeatedly, and I think he knocked some guy unconscious and broke the camera. You know you have your work cut out for you, and you know it won't be easy, but it needs to be done, Estelle is not going to knock you down of your rung of superiority.

(Karkat)

You are sitting on Estelles bed, seething. "You painted all of that? Fucking all of it?"

Yes. The answer is yes, fucking all of it. "When did you find the time for fucking planning, sketching, all of that shit?"

"I pulled a few all nighters, its not like the sleeping pills work anyway." She responds calmly, sitting in her hammock chair thing and plucking a few notes on her base.

"You don't understand."

"You are quite right sir."

"This is fucking huge! Vriskas going to kick your ass!"

"Well I'm sorry. I lived twoyears of my life in hell, and all I want is a little fun. No, the news team was not expected, but still, all my life I've been told what to do. I deserve my fun, gog knows I earned it."

"Don't you play that fucking card. You know I'm just looking out for your ass!"

"Well, I beleive I have proven on many fucking occaisions, I can fend for myself." The tone of her voice is irritated.

"I'm your brother for gods sakes! This is what I do!"

"Then I'd rather you leave so you can be my friend, not my sibling," the hard edge to her voice tells you to shut up, only adding to the sting of her words.

"Fine then, I'll make you a bet. If you can until Thanksgiving break to fend for yourself. I won't smother you, or be overprotective. If you can't, then, I rest my case,"

She smirks. "And if you step in and try to stop me, you lose, and are an overprotective stage five cinger. Deal?"

"Deal." You shake on it. She gets up. "Now if you don't mind, I have havoc to wreak."


	5. Group therapy and TV

(Karkat)

And havoc she did wreak. Soft havoc, but havoc none the less. She put laxitives in her homeroom teachers coffee when she yelled at her for wearing sweatshirts in class, she spray painted big pink lips on the boys locker room wall (you can't prove this, but you just know,)

And during an assembly, she blasted "I like big butts" over the principals speech. (again, you just know.) Day before the bet ended, she had her first rehab ordered group therapy. You pull up and walk Estelle in, (seeing as she needed an older family members signature) and it was going well, untill you walked into the room. A circle of chairs, with about half of them filled. And seated there, was Equius.

He saw Estelle and growled. "You." He picked up his chair and chucked it at her. She squeaked and ducked, pulling you down. It slams against the door and lands where you were standing only a few seconds before. She slowly stands back up, only to be bombarded with more flying furnature. Eventually some doctors come in and subdo Equius and calm down everyone else, and you manage to calm down Estelle, whos having a full blown panic attack by now.

A few people come over and they introduce themselves as Doctor Baker and Doctor Maria. Doctor Baker is a short, fat man with a small pointed goatee, while Maria is tall and slender, with white blonde hair and a dazzling smile.

"What the hell happened?" Doctor Baker asks sternly.

"Um, well, Estelle, I think you can explain this better than I can." You shift awkwardly.

She shakes her head but stammers out a response. "Equius and I dated for about three years, and towards the end of the first year, there... were issues. And he ended up attacking me at a party, I had to go to rehab for nine months, and he was sent to Jail, and now I guess, this happened." Her voice cracks and she slumps to the ground crying. You sit next to her and rub soft circles in her back, whispering reassurances and promises. Doctor Maria raises an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Karkat Vantas, I'm her brother."

Maria consults her clipboard. "Well it seems this session has been cancelled, so come back next month, okay?"

You help Estelle up and walk out of the building. You get into the car and turn to Estelle. "You okay?" She nods, tears still running down her face. You examine her face for bruises, and you see a bruise forming on her left cheekbone. Probably from a vase or something. You sigh and sit back in your seat. "Does this mean I win?"

She looks up and nods. "A deal is a deal." She says softly. You hear your phone ring, its a text from Jade. Get on Skype.

It sounds urgent. Be on in 10. You run home and jump on your laptop. Its a huge group call, all of you on, and by all of you, you mean Jade, Gamzee, John, Rose, Kanaya, Aradia, Nepeta, Tavros, Estelle, and you.

"Whats up?" You ask immediately.

"Um, a few things, first, what the hell happened to your face Estelle?" Jade directs the question towards Estelle.

"Equius threw some shit at me." Her voice cracks under her attempt to play it off.

"What? Estelle, this is alarming!" Kanaya exclaims.

"Karkat, can you?" Shes crying now, so you explain everything, and by the end the only sound is Estelles quiet, shaking sobs.

"Okay, so I called this talk about some stuff, but this is way more important! Estelle, what are you gonna do?" Jade breaks the silence.

"I don't know, lay low I guess."

"Are you sure you don't want that motherfucker killed?" Gamzee chimes in.

"Gam!" Tavros exclaims.

"There really isn't much else to do, he can't do anything else at school, but that isn't much comfort." Rose concludes.

"Yeah. Try not to go outside at night okay, and if you have to, bring someone." Aradia pipes up.

"I would hate fur mew to have to go through rehab again." Nepeta chimes in.

"Thanks guys, I owe ya one." Estelle says before disconnecting.

"Bye motherfucking best friends!" Gamzee shouts before logging off.

"Bye!"

"Uh, see ya."

"Be safe!"

"See mew at Thanksgiving!"

"Goodbye."

"Bye Karkat."

Untill your'e left alone with your thoughts.

(Estelle)

"Estelle get up." Your mother walks in.

"What, why?"

"We have an interveiw! Now get into a dress, and put on some decent heels, you have 20 minutes, up, up, up!" She walks briskly from your room. You go over to your closet and you pick out a cream colored dress that falls just above the knee with a lace pattern and black around the edges. You lace up your favorite wedges (black closed toe with a red ribbon to lace up to mid ankle) and run a finger through your waves. You slip on a small ruby ring and hurry downstairs.

Ten minutes later your sitting in a studio with all your family. Even Brians on a skype call. Your on a talk show, and you are freaking the fuck out. You are terrified and are squeezing Karkats hand extremely tight. Hes wincing in pain but everytime you look over at him he smiles and gives you a thumbs up. The talk show lady talks to each of your siblings, in order. By the time she gets to Karkat you are freaking out.

"So Karkat, you are the only adopted child in the family, how does that make you feel?"

"I don't really feel that different from the rest of the family, to be honest."

"And how did your mothers death impact your life?"

"Well I don't have a fucking mother anymore, so thats something." You can tell he's irritated.

The lady looks shocked but regains her composer. "You had a close friendship with Estelle before the adoption, has the fact that you're siblings afected your relationship?"

"Not really."

"And that segways into our next topic, Estelle. How are you doing sweetie?"

"Not horrible." You attempt a small smile.

"For our veiwers who don't know, Estelle has had a rough couple years. She had to complete a nine month stint in rehab. How was that for you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh come on, were all friends here!"

"In all due respect, I assure you I am not friends with the entire Country, who is no doubt watching right now."

The lady looks taken aback. "Um, okay then, a touchy subject, I get it. So, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"No, I broke up with my boyfriend while in rehab."

"And what was his name?"

"I don't beileve I can disclose his name on air without his consent.

"Could he be, Equius Zahhak, perhaps?"

Estelle blanches as Equius walks out onstage. He sits across from you and looks at the lady.

"Now Equius, the rumor mill is abuzz that you were abusing Estelle during your relationship, is that true?"

"Yes M'am."

"What drove you to such lengths?"

"She was a psycho."

"How so?"

"She would follow me everywhere! Never a moments peace!"

"Thats a lie Equius." You say. The anger in your voice startles you.

"Oh, is it now?"

"Its. A. Lie. Are you really thick enough to make me have to repeat it again?"

"Hold it, hold it you two. Now Equius, isn't there something you wanted to say?"

"Oh, yes. Estelle, I love you and I am sorry for the way I acted. Jail has made me realize my mistakes and I am truely a changed man. Will you please find it in your heart to take me back?"

He walks over to you and takes your hand. He leads you to the middle of the stage. He gets down on one knee. "I have a lot of my life left and I want to spend it with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

The glint in his eye makes you afraid. You don't know what to do. If you reject him in front of America, you embarass him and look like a stuck up priss. If you say yes, you re-enter the vicious cycle. But anythings better than the cycle.

"No, I can't do this again." You turn away from him. He pulls you forward and kisses you. You pull away. "Get off of me."

He lets you go and you sit back in your seat, faced by the stunned silence of a thousand fans and your family. Equius walks offstage, head down, shoulders slumped.

The TV lady claps her hands together. "Well that concludes our broadcast, see you next week!" The ending music plays. You sit in your chair, head in your hands, and you cry. Eventually Karkat picks you up and carrys you. He hit his growth spurt over the summer. He now stands at 5' 9", dwarfing your 4' 11" frame. You get home and crawl straight into bed, exuasted from the day. You don't remember falling asleep, but your dreams are plauged by nightmares.


	6. Hair Dye and Booze Mix Wonderfully

**Hello! I am on vacation so this is a filler, but I sWEAR NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. *sobs* The next chapter will cover Feferi and Eridan, and then... EQUIUS! *dun dun duuuuuuuuun* WARNING: this chapter contains JohnDave and a leeeeeeeeetle bit of jadekat. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**(**Karkat)**  
**

Dramatic Fucking Flashback

The hate mail Estelle is getting is unbelievable. You knew she would probably get a little, but you never thought all of this. Voodoo dolls, a box of wasps (MOSTLY DEAD... Mostly) other shit like that. Sometimes literal shit. On the bright side, Estelle is celebrating being out of rehab for 4 months by redying her hair. She's dying it a deep, dark, blue, so dark it looks black, but when the sun hits it looks awesome. She added in teal on the underside of her hair, and one big long ombre streak on the side fading into the teal. At least, thats what she said she did, doesn't matter though, it still looks fantastic. Today is offically the last weekend of break, and school starts back up on Wensday. You hear your computer chirp, and it appears Gamzee has opened a memo.

terminallyCapricious [TC] has opened memo: MotherfuckingParty

terminallyCapricious [TC] has joined memo

ectoBiologist [EB] has joined memo

apocolypseArisen [AA] has joined memo

gardenGnostic [GG] has joined memo

tentacleTherapist [TT] has joined memo

grimAuxilatrix [GA] has joined memo

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has joined memo

adiosToreador has joined memo

arsenicCatnip [AC] has joined memo

chaoticFairy [CF] has joined memo

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has joined memo

CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING THIS MEMO?

GA: I Was Going To Ask The Same Question, Maybe Not Quite As Rudely Though.

TC: I jUsT tHoUgHt A lItTlE pArTy WaS iN oRdEr.

TG: ohhhh a partay? *wonk wonk*

GG: why though?

TT: if i do recall correctly, it is estelles four month mark soon, correct?

CF: I+ is.

( A/N Estelle replaces all lowercase t's w/ a plus sign, her lowercase h's w/ the little hashtag thingy, and all uppercase H's look like this: /-/ juuuuust so you know.)

TC: ThErE. tHaT sEtTlEs It.

AA: all in fav0r 0f a party say aye.

TC: AyE hOnK :o)

EB: aye!

TT: aye.

GA: Aye.

CF: aye

AT: aYE

GG: aye!

TG: ayyyyyyyyee

AC: :33 aye!

CG: AYE I GUESS.

TG: okayy then. Next order of biusness, booze.

AT: bOOZE?

TG: i can gut everyone whatever they want. My tret.

TG: *treat

TG: *get

(This gives a good clue to where this actually takes place, since in whatever country they may be in, 18 is legal drinking age. I AM A SORCERER HERE TO GIVE YOU HINTS TO WHERE THIS POINTLESS FANFIC TAKES PLACE. I realize its stupid, this chapter is just a filler dammit.)

(P.S i love you all)

TT: red wine for me.

AA: Tequila f0r me.

CG: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK. HOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE?

AA: y0u've never drunk bef0re?

CG: FUCK NO.

CF: Seriously?

CG: AND YOU HAVE?

CF: /-/oly #ell karkles! You are a newbie!

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DRINK THEN?

TC: YeAh. We AlL nEeD tO mOtHeRfUcKiNg KnOw So Ro-LaL cAn GeT iT.

CF: I'll bring my own.

GG: at least tell us!

CF: Everclear.

AC: :33 are mew serious?!

CF: WHAT THE FUCKS SO BAD ABOUT EVERCLEAR?

AA: it has 95% alch0h0l.

CG: HOLY SHIT

CF: I+ fucks you up good and quick.

TG: even i haf trouble handling that shit. Dayum gurrrrly.

TT: with your best intrest at heart, if even Roxy can't handle it, I think you should lighten it up a bit.

CF: guys, I'm fine. I've been drinking Everclear since eig+# grade. Calm your faces.

AT: iF YOU SAY SO...

TG: yeah, sooooooo i got red wine for rosey, tequila for Ari, anyone else?

AC: :33 Malibu Coconut for me!

EB: blue ceracao because... blue!

GA: I Will Just Share The Wine With Rose.

AT: i'LL SHARE THE TEQUILA. iF THATS OKAY WITH YOU,

AA: thats fine.

GG: if you could get me a nice wheat ale, you would be a saint.

CG: SURPRISE ME.

TG: okay, gott it!

TG: *got

TT: where will this party be held?

CF: Karkles place.

CG: WHAT?

CF: you have +wo full bedrooms, +#ree ba+#rooms, and no one else in your apar+men+. I+'s perfec+!

CG: FINE! YOUR RIGHT, JEGUS.

EB: can I bring my movies?

CF: Only if I ge+ +o bring mine. :)

CG: OH GOG NO. I AM NOT SITTING THROUGH NICK CAGE, NO MATTER HOW HAMMERED I AM.

GA: Well, We Got Everything Sorted Out, And Nick Cage Movies Are Great For Drinking Games.

GG: great!

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has left the memo

ectoBiologist [EB] has left the memo

apocolypseArisen [AA] has left the memo

gardenGnostic [GG] has left the memo

tentacleTherapist [TT] has left the memo

grimAuxilatrix [GA] has left the memo

adiosToreador has left the memo

arsenicCatnip [AC] has left the memo

chaoticFairy [CF] has left the memo

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has left the memo

terminallyCapricious [TC] has closed the memo.

Turns out Nick Cage drinking games are very fast.

Dramatic Fucking Flashback even fucking further.

The weekend was fun and all, but the booze made it better. They all got here around 10 PM and we made it halfway through the first movie without breaking out the booze. The drinking game goes something like this: drink everytime he says a cheesy heroic line, drink everytime he says a cheesy romantic line, drink everytime he mentions a bunny/box, IN ANY CONTEXT.

Rose and Kanaya were sharing a large ass glass of wine, Tavros and Aradia were taking shots like lollipops, Gamzee showed up high as a kite, so he didn't drink, Jade went ham on the beer, Roxy was kind enough to make John a nice blue frozen margarita, while she had her regular martini. Nepeta was drinking cocunut rum in a small bowl on the floor, while Estelle is taking Everclear straight from the bottle. And Roxy got you Jaegermiester. FUCKING JAEGERMEISTER DAMMIT. It iiis pretty good though. You all give up on the movies and break out truth or dare. Aradia goes first.

"Estelle, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okaaay, I dare you to switch clothes with John, underwear and all."

"I'm okay with that, John, are you up to it?"

"Uhh, yeah, okay."

Five minutes later, Estelle walks in wearing a blue sweatshirt like a foot long in the arms, and an extremely baggy pair of jeans, while John walks in wearing a sweatshirt about his size,and a pair of leggings.

The first thing John says when he walks in is "Your underwear is murdering my dick." Everyone cracks up.

The game goes on for a while, and then Estelle gets called on again. "Estelle, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to jump into your pool wearing nothing but your underwear."

She stands up, grabs a towel, and leads the group outside. The pool is largish, not huge though. She tells you all to wait on the patio, and stands next to the pool. Sure enough, she strips down into her underwear, gives a little salute, and cannonballs into the water. She hops out and grabs the towel she brought out. You can't help but notice more than one of your friends staring at her boobs. Y'all head back inside and of course, drunk sloppy makeouts ensue. You think you kissed Jade,but thats a little hazy.

Present Fucking Time.

You wake up around noon the next day to blinding pain. "Nuuuuhggh" you groan. Is this a hangover? Fuuuuuuck life. You feel a light rubbing on your back, and a soft whisper.

"Karkat? Here, take this." Estelle with some Advil. You gulp them down and attempt to sit up. That attempt is met with puke rising in the back of your throat as you slump back down. You hear the groans of your friends, and Estelles soothing voice offering pain meds and water. God dammit. Estelle drank the most out of all of you, with the strongest alcamahol and shes the one being a fucking nurse.

"What happened last night? After the pool I mean." Jade says, flopping down on the couch next to you.

"Okay, okay, gather round my children." She smirks and hops up to sit on the bar, waiting for all of you to 'gather round'. After you all inevitablely do, she begins.

"Weeeeell, after we went inside and got inevitabely more drunk, I played a few mixtapes, and truth or dare got reeeeally turned up. At some point I think Tavros streaked down the street." She said with a small giggle. Everyone turns to Tavros and bursts into laughter. After you all quiet down, she continues. "Then we played the 'who am I kissing game' which I'm pretty sure Rox made up, and you had to tie John to the chair to get him to play, and he insisted that no boys kiss him because that would 'make him a homosexual'. And before we even got to play, Dave showed up and pretty much downed all the Jaeger, all of us were to drunk to care, so we blindfolded John and had Dave kiss him. After John found out who it was though, he pretty much stood up and started making out with him." You see a small blush spreading across Johns cheeks.

"Bu, but I'm not a homosexual..."

"Sure ya aren't bae. Well, if you feel the need, Dave left you his number." She hands John a small slip of paper. "He left right about after you fell asleep. Anyhoo, we all just kinda watched some movies and talked after that."

"Woah, big night." Jade says as she lays back.

"Y'all can stay here until whenever, but if it was me, I wouldn't want my parents seeing me shit faced." She winks and takes all the empty glasses into the kitchen.

"She is a saint." Rose shakes her head softly.

"I just wish she would let us take care of her." Jade says as she sinks into the couch.

"Its a little more than that. All her life she has had to put up a false strong front. She has become acustomed to taking care of herself, since no one else has ever done it for her. I believe she has a lot of trust issues, since I am sure we are some of the few friends she has ever had." Rose sighs.

The room is silent. Estelle walks back in with a stack of DVDs. "Thought we could watch some movies while we're waiting fo- guys? What happened?" She looks sincerely confused, and it breaks your heart a little.

"Nothing, now come on! What movies did you get?" Jade exclaims as she hops up and helps with the movies. Estelles face breaks into a smile of obvious relief as she sets them down.

"So I was thinking we could watch this one." John holds up a CD with a wicked grin. Everyone groans.


	7. The Villains (pt 1)

**UUUUUGH. I am so sorry for this chapter. *slams head on table repeatedly* but. I. ********Can't. Write. For. Feferi. To. Save. My. Life. I AM SO SO SORRY.**

You dive into the pool begin swimming. After twelve laps, you hop out. Dammit, its only been five minutes. You sit on the edge of the pool and dip your toes in the water. Your the fastest swimmer on the team, without a doubt. By the time practice ends, you aren't tired at all! Everyone else is panting, and stretching, but you dive back in for more! Cod you love the water. You get out and tie up your hair. You feel strong arms wrap around your waist.

"Eridan!" You squeal as he picks you up. "Hey fishy. Get yer sea legs yet?"

"Cod Eridan! Your so cheesy!" You push out of his arms and pick up your stuff. "Come on, Er. We have to meet the gang at Vriskas place." You hop into Eridans car and are soon in Vriskas room disscussing battle tactics.

"So, new ideas, anyone?" Vriska starts off the meeting.

"More note'th?" Sollux speaks up.

"Ew. No."

"Make a video about how awful she is?" You're at least trying, Sol's idea was tres lame.

"Possible,"

"Turn her friends against her?" Eridan is of course the one to come uo with the best ideas.

"And, bingo. Estelles friends are her only weapon, if she lost those, we can go in for the kill." Vriska turns to her computer. "Sollux, look into her files and find anything we can use against her, Feferi, look through all of the family apperances in newspapers and magazines and stuff. Terezi, go get us some drinks then help Fef. Eridan, help me with the social media. Dave and Equius, just, don't be useless."

Dave stands up. "I actually have to go, and since you have nothing for me to do, i'm off."

"Oh, really now. May I ask where your going?" Vriskas voice is fake calm.

Dave shrugs "theres a group project coming up and I need to meet my partners. We're discussing the outline." Vriska smiles. "Are you suuuuuuuure? I don't think you would wanna leave, this." She pulls Dave closer and kisses him. They pull apart and Vriska turns to Terezi. "Sorry I kissed your boyfriend, but he is a damn good kisser."

Terezi shrugs. "We broke up like a month ago. Now we're just good friends." Vriska falters. "Well, you still can't leave, or you sacrifice your spots in the group."

"Spots? Dave is the only one leaving." You speak up, hoping you won't regret it?

"Actually, I'm out. I have to help my mom with this case." Terezi stands up. "Goodbye, possibly forever!" She cackles as she walks out. "See ya losers." Dave follows Terezi. Vriska is obviously furious, so you take it apon your self to grab the drinks from the local coffee shop. On the way back nostalgia comes back to bite you in the ass. You were friends with Nepeta and Jade up until eighth grade. Then Eridan asked you out and you drifted away. You always hate being mean to them, and you wish you could leave, just like Tez and Dave. But you would leave your boyfriend, your only friends. Being at the top is lonely, and you really don't know if anyone would take you back.

(Daves POV)

You are walking with Terezi down the street, away from the spider bitches house. When you reach a diner, Tez stops you. "You're going to meet John aren't you?" She turns to face you. "Yes as a matter o' fact." She sighs. "You are SO gay dude." You tut at her. "Ah, ah, ah. Bi. Not gay." She smirks and smacks your arm. "Go get'm tiger." She smiles at you before walking into the shop next to where your meeting John. You sigh. Terezi is one of your best friends. And god dammit, she deserves someone special. You take a deep breath and walk into the diner.


	8. PSA FROM THE AUTHOR

This is a PSA from the author.

Due to simply my overpacked schedule, I will not be updating this story for quite a while. I have a few other tricks up my sleeve that- in all honesty- I like better and think will get more positive reviews and feedback.

I do love Estelle, she is one of my favorite OC's, but I have bigger and better things in the near future for this account, and unfortunately they don't include her.

BUT, I will not be deleting this story, and if the majority asks, I might pick up this story sooner than expected. I am sorry for any feelings I have hurt or people I have upset.


End file.
